


All Grown up.

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff., M/M, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi learn how to handle their teenage children and some other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday!!!

 Levi became aware that something was wrong when he woke up to Erwin scenting his neck, confusion clouding his scent. 

"Erwin?" Levi asked, voice thick with sleep. 

"You're not in heat," Erwin stated, and Levi rolled over. 

"No, it's not due for another two weeks."

"If it's not you than who is it?" 

Levi frowned, about to asked his husband what he meant when he caught the scent. 

There definitely was an Omega in heat, but it wasn't him. 

Before Levi had time to process that, the scent got heavier and someone knocked at their bedroom door. 

"Mama, something's wrong."

Armin's voice was strained, and Levi's eyes widened. 

He got out of bed, not even caring that he was just in his boxers and a T-shirt as he hurried to the door. 

Armin's face was flushed, his hair falling out of the bun it was in, sticking to his forehead. 

"Erwin, get his inhaler," Levi barked when he saw how heavily Armin was breathing. 

"Mama, it hurts," Armin whined, nearly doubling over. 

Levi wrapped his arms around Armin's shoulders, leading him back to his room. Erwin passed him the inhaler and Levi shook it before handing it to Armin. 

The teen took three puffs like he was supposed to, and Levi breathed with him until he calmed down. 

Erwin watched from the doorway, concerned, as Levi spoke to Armin in hushed tones. 

He knew Omega's presented early, but Armin was only fourteen. 

"Dada?" He turned at the sound of Kuchel's small voice. 

The eight year old was rubbing at her eyes. 

"Is Armin okay? I heard him crying."

Erwin went over, kneeling down in front if his youngest. 

"Armin's fine, angel. Just a bellyache. Papa's taking care of him."

She nodded like that made perfect sense. "Okay, goodnight, Dada."

She hugged him, and Erwin pressed a kiss to his daughter's dark hair. 

He saw Levi dart to their room, then a minute later go back to Armin's room with a box. 

He ushered Kuchel back to bed, tucking her in. 

"Good night, Kuchel," he said, kissing her forehead. 

When he walked passed Armin's room again his son's face was bright red, eyes wide as he stared at Levi, who, Erwin assumed, was explaining the ins and outs of taking care of a heat without a mate.

"Is everything alright, now?" he asked just to make sure.

Armin blushed and shoved the box behind him, and Levi patted him on the back. 

"Almost. I'll come back to bed soon, Erwin."

Knowing when he was being dismissed, Erwin went back to their bedroom.

Levi came back into the room a few minutes later, face pale.

He wordlessly crawled into bed, groaning as he hid his face in Erwin's neck.

"That...That was terrible. I probably just scarred him for life." 

Erwin tugged his mate closer, giving a deep chuckle that Levi could feel rumbling in his chest.

"He'll be fine. It seemed like he handled it better than Christa did, at least."

Levi groaned again. "Yeah, he handled it better. The look on his face when I gave him that fake knot, though, God, Erwin you should have seen it."

Erwin tried not to think about that, tugging Levi closer.

* * *

When Armin's next heat didn't come for six months, Levi took him to the doctor.

After talking about it with Armin he went on heat regulators, which were gentler than suppressants.

By the time Armin was sixteen and starting 11th grade, his heats came once a month like clock work, and Levi always made sure he had the house to himself at the peak of it.

Kuchel started middle school the next day, and if Levi cried no one but Erwin had to know.

* * *

Christa cheered louder than anyone else in the crowd when Armin's name was called.

The Beta was so proud of her twin for skipping a grade, graduating a year early with a full ride to a college a few hours away. 

Levi was openly crying as he cheered, and Erwin looked so proud of his son.

Kuchel was the one to see him first when it was over, running through the sea of black gowns and jumping into her brother's arms.

Armin was beaming in all of the pictures, face flushed a happy pink.

 

* * *

 

Levi cried the whole way home when they dropped Armin off at college, calling him as soon as they got home, just to make sure that everything was alright.

"I'm fine, mama," Armin said over the phone. 

"I have my own room and everything."

Levi could hear the sound of him unpacking.

The room had come furnished, but Levi insisted that they got him all new bedding anyway.

Armin yawned on the other end of the line. "I'm going to go to bed, but I'll call you in the morning after orientation, okay, mama?"

Levi smiled, heading up to bed. Christa and Kuchel were already asleep.

"Okay, Armin, call if you need anything."

"Good night, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

They hung up, and Levi climbed into bed with Erwin, curling up against his side.

"We're getting old," Levi mumbled, brushing Erwin's hair out of his face.

Erwin was already in his fifties, hair more gray than blond.

"I'm happy I'm getting old with you, Levi," he said honestly, leaning down to kiss Levi softly.

"Me, too, Erwin."

* * *

Time passed quickly and before Levi knew it the twins' were turning eighteen. 

Christa bounced down the steps as Levi and Erwin talked to Armin, the phone on speaker. 

"My friends are going to take me out to dinner tonight, and Eren- you remember me telling you about him, right?-said that he has a surprise for me." 

Christa bounded over to the table. "Happy birthday, little brother!" she cried as she sat down. 

Armin laughed. "Happy birthday, Christa!" He called back. 

"Anyway, class starts soon so I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about the dinner. Love you, papa.  I love you, mama." A pause, then, "You too,  Christa." 

She snorted, earning a look from Levi as the line went dead. 

"Can we go out for pancakes?" she asked, looking between her fathers. 

Levi looked at Erwin and smiled. 

"Of course we can. Why don't you go wake up your sister?"

* * *

The house was buzzing a few weeks later, Christa chatting with her girlfriend Ymir, the dark haired Alpha hanging on her every word. 

They were cuddled on the couch as Levi moved around in the kitchen. 

He heard a car pull up in the driveway, heading to the door. Armin said he was bringing Eren with him, and Levi was ready to meet the boy that Armin gushed about whenever they were on the phone. 

He hadn't said that they were together, but Levi felt like there was something his son was keeping from him. 

"Christa, check on the pies!" he called out over his shoulder as he opened the door. 

He got hit with the scent of a mated pair before he even had the door all the way open. 

Armin dashed forward, shouting "Mama!" as he hugged Levi around the neck. 

Levi wondered when his little boy had gotten taller than him, but there were more pressing matters. 

Like the fact that when Armin's scarf slipped down he had a fresh mating bite on the side of his neck. 

He reached back, grabbing the hand of his companion.

The other guy was taller than Armin by a few inches, and Levi didn't even have to scent him to know he was an Alpha. 

His dark hair was messy, green eyes wide as he looked at Levi. 

"Eren," Armin said excitedly. "This is my mama, Levi."

Levi flushed, but whether it was from the cold, embarrassment, or anger, he didn't know. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Smith. Armin's told me a lot about you."

Levi took Eren's outstretched hand, shaking it firmly, and stepped back, letting the two inside. 

His anger won out as soon as door was closed. 

"You mated him!? Armin what the hell were you thinking? You're only eighteen!"

Armin flinched back. Levi hardly ever yelled at him. 

Eren stepped in front of him. 

"How old are you, anyway?" he asked Eren, voice sharp. 

"Twenty-two," Eren said like that wasn't a problem. 

"Twenty-two, and you mated a barely legal Omega. Without even introducing yoursel-"

He was cut of by Armin stepping in front of Eren,  pushing the Alpha back. 

"Mama, Stop it! We're True Mates, just like you and dada!"

Armin lowered  his voice, speaking in an even tone. 

"Eren wouldn't do anything until I told him too. And we waited until after my birthday, too!"

"Armin," Eren said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Armin didn't shake him off, but he didn't stop staring at Levi either. 

Levi could tell by Armin's scent that he was being honest with him. 

"You're, you're serious about this. You're sure about him?"

Armin smiled. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

The fire went out of Levi, and with it gone he could smell how happy Armin's scent was. 

"If you're sure, and Eren makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

Armin rushed forward, and this time when he hugged Levi, Levi clung to him. 

His baby was all grown up, but he still worried. 

"Thank you, mama," Armin whispered, and Levi hugged him tighter. 

"You'll have to explain this to you dada when he gets back from the store," Levi told Armin when they pulled apart. 

Armin stepped back and took Eren's hand, twining their fingers together. 

* * *

 

Ymir looked up when they walked into the living room, expression blank. 

Armin sat down while Eren looked at the photos on the mantel. 

He was about to introduce himself to the female Alpha when Eren tensed, his scent getting tinged with nerves. 

"Eren?" he asked, going over to see what was wrong. 

Eren was staring at Levi and Erwin's wedding photo. 

"Armin, was your other dad in the army or something?"

Armin leaned into his side. "Yeah. Dada doesn't talk about it much, but he was a Navy SEAL. Uh a Master Command Chief Petty Officer, I think."

"Command Master," Levi corrected as he came into the room and sat down. 

Armin smiled at him over his shoulder. 

"He was a sniper,  right?" He asked, moving to sit down and tugging Eren down with him. 

Levi nodded. "He did surveying and intelligence, too.  He was an amazing strategist. He retired from active duty a year or so after we got married."

Levi didn't miss the tense set to Eren's shoulders, and took a small amount of satisfaction in knowing that the young Alpha was on edge.

* * *

Twenty minutes later when Erwin's car pulled up in the driveway Eren was practically shaking. 

Levi went out to meet him, and when Erwin came into the room Armin nudged Kuchel off his lap, going over to hug his father. 

Erwin hugged him, and Armin assumed that Levi must have told him because he didn't seem surprised by the change in his scent. 

"I'm happy for you, baby," he said against his ear, and Armin hugged him tighter. 

When they pulled back Armin motioned for Eren to join him. 

The young Alpha looked a little alarmed, but went to his mate's side. 

"Dada," Armin said as he took Eren's hand."This is Eren Jaeger, my mate."

Eren looked like he was about to faint. 

Erwin held a hand out. "Erwin Smith."

Eren shook his hand shakily, other hand clinging to Armin's. 

Smiling at the pair, Erwin moved passed them. "We'll talk later," he muttered as he passed Eren, low enough that only the other Alpha could hear. 

Eren swallowed nervously. 

* * *

The next time they saw Armin was at Christmas. 

His college had two weeks off, and Armin couldn't stop talking about how he was finally going to meet Eren's sister Mikasa over New Years. 

It was going well until Armin got sick, almost throwing up on Eren right under the mistletoe. 

Christa laughed, but followed after Armin as he dashed to the bathroom, holding his hair out of his face as he heaved. 

He didnt have a fervor, and the nausea seemed like a one time thing, so Armin chalked it up to something he ate. 

Levi was a little worried, but Armin insisted that he felt fine, so he let it go.

Levi heard someone leave the house that night, but he was half asleep when the headlights lit up the driveway. 

* * *

The next morning the house was full of excitement, the warm happy glow of family filling the house. 

Armin was smiling and laughing, leaning up against Eren's side, and Levi leaned back against his own mate as he watched them together. 

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, fingers teasing at the skin just under the hem of his new sweater. 

"Happy Birthday, Levi," he said, kissing the top of Levi's head. 

The omega looked up, catching his lips. 

"Merry Christmas, Erwin."

The tender moment was broken by Christa, who held up her new camera and tripod. 

"Family picture!" she insisted, setting it up with Armin's help while everyone gathered together. 

Armin set the timer and ran over, wrapping an arm around Eren's waist. 

"Okay, everyone say 'Armin's pregnant!'" he cheered. 

The camera clicked and whirled, filming. 

Christa squealed, and Levi and Erwin stared at Armin in shock. 

Eren's face went pale and he fainted.


End file.
